Of Nerds and Dorks
by k-Liight
Summary: "Dammit Light, stay focused!" I say to myself. "Anyway, um... I was thinking maybe, uh..." Tadashi looks at me with those big brown eyes, wide with anticipation but still patient. Looking at those eyes was a terrible idea, I feel like a big wobbly puddle now. I can't do this. (self-insert)


**I know I should be working on _Moving Parts_** **, but instead this happened. XD so yeah. Big Hero 6 self-insert fic because I'm absolute trash. XD warning for swear words and other mildly inappropriate language, mostly on my part (I am so sorry for being such a terrible person XD), and also some implied Honey Lemon x Gogo, so if any of those things make you uncomfortable then you don't have to read this lol. this was supposed to be just a one-shot, but it was getting lengthy so I decided to make it a two-shot instead. or I could just leave it at this, but I'll probably end up writing more. LOL. oh well, I hope you guys like this anyway.**

 _"Oh Light, your muscles have gotten so huge from carrying so many heavy boxes!"_

 _There I am, standing in the middle of the aisle, realizing I'd have to get a new work shirt because my muscles were practically tearing through this one. And Tadashi Hamada, the actual love of my life, noticed this, and is obviously enamored. I motion with a jerk of my head for him to come closer._

 _"You can touch 'em, if you want," I say, flexing my arms._

 _"Really?" he gasps in delight. "Are you sure?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm sure my boss won't mind, besides, I'll have to stop to get a bigger shirt anyway," I say, chuckling a little. Tadashi steps towards me, reaching out almost cautiously to curl his hand around my large bicep. He gasps again._

 _"Oh my gosh, they're hard as a rock!" he swoons. "Wow..." he looks up at me. "You're so strong...so dreamy..." he continues to feel my muscles as I place my hand on his slender waist._

 _"Heh, I'm glad you think so." I lean down a little to get closer to his face. "You know, maybe I'll ask for the rest of the day off, spend some time with you, how does that sound, huh?" He nods, face blushing as I lean in closer and-_

"Ms Clark, do you know the answer?"

"Huh what?! Uh, 67? No, the Eiffel Tower! Uhh, wait, what class is this again?"

That little stunt brings me back to reality once and for all. I look around and see that everyone in the room is staring at me, and half of them are trying to contain their laughter. I check my arms, damn, still noodles. I thought I would've bulked up a little by now. I look back up and realize Tadashi is there too, obviously smiling in amusement behind the fingers over his mouth. Crap. Whichever class this is, he's in it too. And he probably thinks I'm an idiot. My professor sighs.

"This is General Robotics, Ms Clark."

"Right... Professor Callaghan... what's up~?" half the class laughs at me again. Professor Callaghan simply lets out another sigh and turns away from me.

"Mr Hamada, do _you_ know the answer?" he addresses Tadashi, who turns back around in his seat to face him.

"It's a trick question," he says. "You have to check the magnetic configuration first before you can get the bearings back in working condition."

Professor Callaghan raises his eyebrows. "Very good, Mr Hamada. I can see you've been paying attention. Unlike _someone_ ," he glances back at me, and laughter ensues one more. Sorry, I mouth nervously. Wow, Professor Callaghan, thanks for making a fool out of me right in front of Tadashi. When did we even start talking about bearings, anyway? I glance down at my book, am I even on the right page? Probably not. I'm about to start turning pages when suddenly someone's finger pokes my arm. I look over to the right, oh, it's just Gogo.

"Have a good time in Neverland with Wendy, Peter Pan?" she jokes.

"Shut up, Gogo," I jeer, playfully shoving her away a little. "Wait, Wendy? The hell do you mean by that?"

"Tadashi."

"How do you even know I was thinking about him?"

"Pfft. Anybody can tell by that dopey grin on your face."

"Psh. Whatever."

Gogo has been my best friend at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology since day one. No literally, the very first day of classes is when I befriended her. I met her entirely by accident, actually; I wasn't watching where I was looking and ran smack-dab into her, dropping all my books at her feet. Luckily she was nice to me and helped me pick them up, introducing herself afterwards; she had already been aptly nicknamed Gogo by Fred, who had quickly picked up on her slick, adrenaline junkie nature. I remember that fateful day in the robotics lab when I had received my own nickname. Gogo and Honey Lemon had gotten their nicknames from their personality. Wasabi and I, however...weren't so lucky. Of course, Wasabi was called as such because he spilled the aforementioned sauce on his shirt once, but my nickname has a slightly more complicated story. I had simply asked Gogo to pass me a flashlight, but no, she had to freaking _chuck_ the thing at me. Somehow I caught it... but I also turned it on in the process. And shone the light right in my damn eyeballs. And then dropped the flashlight on my foot because I practically blinded myself. And that, my friends, is the story of how Fred dubbed me Light. Real cute.

Right about the next day is when I saw Tadashi for the first time. I was just minding my own business, finally focused on my first project. Then I happened to look up right when he came into the room. I could feel my jaw drop so hard it practically unhinged. He was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen! In my life! Only when my wrench slipped out of my hand in my state of shock and onto my foot did I snap out of it with a loud "YOOWWW!". I was jittery and practically love-struck the rest of the day, and I could barely even work on my project. And Gogo, who's amazing at reading people even when they're as unassuming as humanly possible, had no problem at all figuring out my little crush.

"Woman up and go talk to him," she said.

"Are you crazy?! I can't just go up and talk to him!"

"Sure you can, I went up and talked to Honey Lemon no problem."

"Well, that's because you're confident, and I'm not!"

"Ugh. I have to do everything myself."

"Wait wait wait wait wait Gogo what are you doing?!"

But it was too late. Gogo had already walked up to an oblivious Tadashi.

"Hey, you." she said, tapping his shoulder. He turned around, big brown eyes blinking curiously. Gogo popped her gum before continuing.

"My friend over here wants to talk to you." She pointed backwards in my direction, and I'm pretty sure my whole head was beet red as I shuffled awkwardly in place.

"Heheh.. hi there..." I waved nervously. Dammit Gogo, I wasn't prepared for this!

"Oh wait I know you!" Tadashi suddenly said, walking up to me. "You're that girl who dropped a flashlight on her foot!" he giggled a little at this. "Light, right?"

I blew my bangs out of my face in annoyance. "If everyone must know me by that name, then yes," I sighed. He shook my hand.

"Tadashi Hamada. Fred hasn't come up with a nickname for me yet, which is weird, because he literally nicknamed like half the school already."

"Tadashi? Why that's a beautiful name," I blurted. "I mean-! Crap I didn't mean to say that out loud! I mean it's true-I mean you're beautiful-I mean-agh, here I go, making a fool out of myself again..." the last part came out as a mumble as I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck. I expected him to think I was a total creepo, but he hummed in amusement.

"No that's alright... thank you," he said quietly, looking up at me with those eyes.

"Heh. You're welcome."

After that, the two of us were thankfully getting along pretty well. Only problem is, in the time that I've known him, I've gone from having a little nerd crush on him to being flat-out passionately in love with the guy, and I don't even know if he likes me back. Gogo says the only way to find out is to ask him out on a date... but I don't know how to do that, either!

"What, am I gonna have to do this for you, too?" Gogo always joked.

"No! I mean, I'm not planning on it. I-I wanna get the guts to do this one myself."

"Well you better get those guts and fast before someone else grabs him. It's now or never."

Suddenly everyone starts getting out of their seats, signaling that the class has ended. I get up out of my seat and head towards the door, but an all too familiar voice calls out to me before I can get out. I turn around to see Tadashi coming towards me, looking pretty excited about something. My heart starts beating rapidly again, I've known him for a few months now and somehow I still haven't learned to control my erratic heart. He comes up close to me, and I mean close-is he _trying_ to make my heart explode?-and practically bounces in his spot.

"Light! Guess what?" he beams.

"Pfft, I dunno, what?"

"I finished Baymax! He works now!" He's pretty much grinning ear-to-ear. My eyes widen.

"What really?"

Baymax is the robot Tadashi's been working on for... well, I lost track of how long he's been working on him. Couple months now. He's supposed to be a healthcare robot, but every time Tadashi tested him, he malfunctioned in some way, or so I've heard.

"Yes, really! Took me 84 tries to finally get him right, but I did it!" He pumps a fist at this statement. "Come on, lemme show ya!" He grabs my hands excitedly and _whoa_ , there goes my heart again. He just about drags me in the direction of his lab, damn, I can't keep up with this guy!

"Sheesh, could you slow down a little bit? I'm not that fast!" I announce.

"Oh come on, you big wimp! You'll make it!"

Somehow, even being called a wimp sounded flattering when he said it.

He lets go of my hand, but I don't realize we're at his lab until I miss the entrance and run right into the doorway.

"Owww-a!" I yelp. "There's a doorway there!" Tadashi chuckles as something beeps, and suddenly I hear the sound of something inflating. I look up, and see a large, white, marshmallow-like robot that certainly wasn't there before. This must be Baymax. He's pretty simple in appearance, but heh, he's actually kinda cute. Cuddly-lookin'. He waddles up to me, almost like a large baby penguin, and waves.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion," he chirps. "I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said 'ow'." Tadashi stands behind him, obviously proud of his creation, and even mouths along to what he says. Suddenly, a screen on Baymax's belly lights up and pulls up an image of different faces at various levels of pain, like you see at the doctor's office.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" he asks.

"Dude that is so awesome... uh, I dunno, a two? I've hit harder doorways than that."

"I will scan you now."

I raise an eyebrow. "What, you're not gonna make me lift my arms up or any-"

"Scan completed. You have suffered a mild collision with a hard surface, especially in the head and chest area. No severe injuries have been detected, but relaxation is recommended, and putting the injured areas in contact with a cold surface, such as an icepack, is also helpful."

My eyes widen. "Heh. Wow. You sure know your shit, Baymax." I lean to the right a little, looking behind him at Tadashi. "How many medical procedures did you put on this thing, anyway?"

"Over 10,000."

"WHAT?!"

Tadashi blushes at my reaction, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, it took a long time and a lot of research, but I think I managed, and hey, I learned some new things in the process!" Despite the enthusiasm in his voice, he still looks pretty shy. As if he wasn't expecting anybody to be impressed with his invention. He's kind of looking at the ground, a rosy red dusting his cheeks. Ugh why does he have to be so adorable?

"That's... that's amazing! Jeez, I feel so dumb compared to you," I say, rubbing my own neck sheepishly.

"Oh don't say that, everyone's smart in their own way," he says. "You're pretty art smart yourself."

"Art smart?" I question.

"Yeah. I mean, I drew the concepts for Baymax's design, but I couldn't draw a person to save my life. Not like you."

"Oh, um, thank you," I say, scratching my neck a little. "But, uh, my silly doodles ain't nothing compared to your robot here." I poke Baymax's belly for emphasis. Tadashi shyly hangs his head again, cheeks growing redder. Baymax notices this.

"Tadashi, your heart rate has increased, and you seem to be breaking out in a small sweat. This indicates that you are embarrassed, and feeling shy."

"Oh, well, um... I just, uhh..."

"Ah I didn't mean to embarrass you!" I say, holding my hands up. It's true, but his shy embarrassment is actually pretty cute.

"The patient's heart rate has also increased, and her oxytocin levels have spiked dramatically."

"Whoa what?!"

"Oxytocin?" I hear Tadashi mumble. I don't think I could move my feet if I tried. I didn't even know I was getting a lady boner, but somehow Baymax did?!

"Haha... very funny, Baymax..." I lean over towards Tadashi. "How do you deactivate this robot?" I discretely ask through my teeth.

"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care." Baymax beats him to answering the question. I thought I asked quietly enough so he wouldn't hear it. I just hope he's not offended.

"Well then yes, I am satisfied with my care, quite so, thank you very much."

With that, Baymax turns away and waddles back into his little red charging box.

"Wow," I breathe, still quite embarrassed. "That is one smart robot."

"I think I made him a little too smart."

For a second, we just look at each other. Then we laugh.

"Talk about a cockblocker," I jokingly refer to Baymax. Tadashi claps a hand over his mouth.

"Oh my god Light, why did you just say that?" he laughs through his fingers.

"I dunno man, I'm so sorry," I breathe, shaking my head at my own stupidity.

"Oh man... you're nuts, you know that?"

"Yeh..." I scratch my neck again. There's a moment of awkward silence, and I decide that now's a good time to get what I wanted to do done. "There's, uh... there's something I've been meaning to ask you for.. quite some time now..."

"Oh great, this is about me skipping classes last Tuesday, isn't it?"

"What? no, not at all!" I laugh. "I mean, I am kinda curious about that, but it's none of my business, so-"

"No it's okay, Aunt Cass was sick and Hiro sucks at taking care of people, so I wanted to be there for her."

"Aww, you're so sweet," I croon. Tadashi blushes again, man, I just wanna kiss those adorable rosy cheeks and-

"Dammit Light, stay focused!" I say to myself. "Anyway, um... I was thinking maybe, uh..." Tadashi looks at me with those big brown eyes, wide with anticipation but still patient. Looking at those eyes was a terrible idea, I feel like a big wobbly puddle now. I can't do this.

"Ehh... h-hold on just one second, I'll be right back." I briskly walk over to the door and step outside of his lab. Wait a second. I poke back in. "Don't go anywhere!" I add, then go back out again. I get my phone out of my pocket and call Gogo. _Ring._ Well that's expected, nobody picks up before the first ring. _Ring_. Maybe she's busy or at the other side of the room. _Ring_. Come on, Gogo, you better pick up the phone! _Ri-_

"Wussup, bitch?" Gogo says.

"Gogo, I can't do this!" I wail. Gogo sighs on the other end of the receiver.

"Light, there are so many things you can't do, which one are you talking about this time?"

"Oh gee, thanks, Gogo, that was a _real_ confidence booster," I spit sarcastically. "I'm trying to ask Tadashi out!" I answer, a little quieter so he doesn't overhear. "I was so close but the words got stuck in my throat!"

"Well then just write it down on a piece of paper. It'll seem more romantic, anyway."

"Oh." I let Gogo's advice sink in, then, slowly, I smile. "That actually sounds like a great idea, thanks a bunch!"

"Don't mention it." I hear her gum pop on the other end.

"Okay, thanks again! Bye!" I hang up the phone, then swing back into Tadashi's lab.

"Okay, I'm gonna do this a little differently than I planned, do you have a piece of paper I can use?"

Tadashi raises an eyebrow. "Um, sure? It's right in that bottom drawer." He points down to my right. He looks pretty confused, but hey, maybe the element of surprise will get him to say yes. Geez, that made it sound like I'm proposing to the guy. Baby steps, Light, baby steps.

"Okay, thanks," I say as I open the drawer and pull out a piece of paper. I grab a pencil from my side pocket and start to write it down. Trouble is, I just can't seem to move my hand. I think I might be sweating a little. I make a small noise of frustration before slamming the pencil down and turning away.

"Hang on one more second, I'm so sorry." I don't even look at him as I turn away and walk back out of the lab and call Gogo again. This time, she picks up in the middle of the first ring.

"What do you want now?" she teases.

"I can't do this either!" I choke out. "I couldn't move my hand! Ugh, it's no use. I'll never be able to ask Tadashi out on a date! I'll be a miserable, lonesome sod for the rest of my life." I slump against the wall.

"Geez Light, don't be so overdramatic," Gogo says. "If you can't ask him out, then just make him ask you out."

"What? No! I wanted to do this myself, that would completely defeat the purpose!"

"Well then woman up and spit it out already!"

"I can't!" I sigh. "Ugh, you're right. I'm not woman enough for this. I'm not woman enough for _him_."

Suddenly, the door opens, and Tadashi steps out. I look to him in confusion.

"Hey, I thought I told you not to go any-"

"I'll take this," he says, and plucks my phone right out of my hand.

"Hey, what're you doing? That's my phone! I kinda need that!" He hangs up on Gogo and shushes me, pressing a finger to my lips.

"A date sounds _fantastic_. Tomorrow I'm supposed to be helping out Aunt Cass in the café after classes, but Friday I'm free. Pick me up at six, and wear something nice. Doesn't have to be a dress, just something other than a dirty T-shirt and ratty jeans. Oh, and don't forget to put a new muffler on your truck first." He tosses my phone back to me and walks away. Whoa. Where'd all that confidence come from? My jaw drops, what's that underneath it, the floor? It's gotta be the floor. He must've overheard my conversation with Gogo. Suddenly, it sinks in. I have a date with Tadashi Hamada. I have a date with _Tadashi freaking Hamada_. The hottest dude at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. The sweetest, smartest, most amazing, most beautiful boy I've ever met. The dude I've been crushing on from day one. I start huffing, and I'm not sure if it's supposed to be a laugh, or Tina Belcher's panic noise, or what. then my phone rings, and I almost fumble it before picking it up. It's Gogo again.

"Dude, what the hell? Why'd you hang up on me?"

"Oh man, Gogo, you are never gonna believe what just happened!"


End file.
